


Light in the Hallway

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After series one-shot, But this one-shot will help you cope with that, Coping, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 15 ending, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, but we all know their ending won't be happy, fluff fluff fluff, humancas, what I wish would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: "Where is he? Where is chuck?""Gone... dead.""See? You're safe, and I'm okay Dean. We're okay. It was just another nightmare."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Light in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So I've got some quarantine blues and decided to bless your day with this little fluffy one-shot thats sure to make everything better! What you mean, no angst from me???? Well... there's a little angst, but only at the beginning. The rest is adorable cuddling destiel which is the perfect cure to all our problems!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and if you get a chance to leave a comment, that would be fantastic! Those always brighten my day!
> 
> ALSO: The Stories We're Told has one more chapter coming out on Sunday, and if you haven't already go check out that story. That story is my definition of angst BUT it will have a happy ending! Okay sorry, that was my last note!

“Cas?” Dean whispered, his voice slicing through the night, the unfamiliar shadows of the motel room staring at him with a persecuting anxiety. Dean shot up in bed, the sheets wet with sweat tumbling off his chest and balling in his lap as he struggled out of the entrapping mattress.

“Cas?” His breath had quickened, his nightmares still rolling through his mind, the end credits just as full of the horrific screams and bloodshed as the terrors that plagued his sleep. He felt around the empty space of the queen sized bed, frantically feeling for a source of warmth. His exhale became lodged in his throat when he found nothing but a cold response and odd rumble of an old air conditioning unit. The shadows in the room, while in the light were perfectly ordinary objects, seemed menacing in the dark. In the warped mind of the soldier, hunter, killer, he didn’t care what title came with his name, they all left the same impact of the night terrors and swirling shadows that hissed in the silence.. But now, the bookshelf across the room seemed almost monstrous as if leviathans were dwelling within its shadow, and the lamp began to take the formation of a demon with its soulless black eyes. Dean grasped at his shirt, the collar strangling him as he tossed off the sheets and his feet hit the rough carpet. He scanned the room, immediately whipping out the gun still hidden beneath his pillow. A movement in the room proved he wasn’t going crazy, as he cocked it with a soft click. Dean almost growled as he pointed the gun at the figure, but just as fear had always gotten the best of him, a pair of blazing blue eyes, while not as powerful as they were once, left him with shaking hands.

“Dean? Hey, it’s me! What are you doing?”

“Cas?” Dean shook his head, lowering the gun, his hands a trembling mess. His eyes were blurry, though not with tears, just from the dreams that controlled him, fading from view as the leviathans turned back into the book shelf and the demon reshaped into the lamp. Cautiously, Cas took the gun from Dean’s hands, letting it rest on the nightstand. Dean stared at the former angel, bewildered and confused and full of spiking fear.

“What did we say about guns under the pillows? It’s okay, we don’t need to do that anymore.” Dean frantically shook his head, biting his lip at the panic rising up his throat.

“Dean, look at me.” Cas held his hands, nodding gently as Dean glanced up at him.

“What is your name?”

“...D-d-Dean Winchester.”

“Good. What is your brother’s name?”

“Sam.”

“And who am I?”

“You’re... you’re Cas.” Cas nodded, a gentle smile forming in his lips. Cas let go of his hands and slowly brought them to his face, noticing the flinch Dean gave at his touch. Slowly he could feel the grinding of Dean’s teeth stop with the relaxing of his jaw. Cas continued.

“Where’s chuck?” Dean flinched at the name, his eyes becoming full of anger and fear that shrouded the green of his irises with the darkness of his pupils. “Where is he?” Cas repeated firmly, waiting patiently for Dean’s shaky reply.

“Gone. D-d-Dead.” Cas gave him another nod, stepping close and placing his forehead against Dean’s. He rocked gently as Dean reached up and cupped Cas’s face.

“Same dream?” With an exhale that held his answer scarcely above a whisper, it was the screaming plea for the pain to end. And no matter how long the villains had been dead, the pain would always be there, forced to be carried upon already broken backs burning away at little was to be relished from happy moments.

“Yes... where did you go?”

“I had to use the bathroom. I don’t have many years of experience of holding it for extended periods like you can, so it isn’t a task I’m particularly good at.” Dean chuckled softly, raising his head to kiss the tip of Cas’s nose. The shadows in the distanced retretaed, but the boil in Dean’s stomach told him that it wouldn’t last.

“You need sleep.” Cas whispered, but Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to sleep again. He didn’t want to see his loved ones blood splattered across the walls. He didn’t want to see the life ripped from Jack’s soul, or Sam’s heart still pumping as it was torn from his chest and took its last breath before Sam’s dying eyes. And he most definitely didn’t want to see Cas’s last breath be to save Dean, his vessel sprawled across Dean’s chest as the blades went through his heart and eternal burns of broken wings would be carved into Dean’s body.

“Dean, you have to, please. For me?” Damn Cas and his stupid “for me” game that he always played, because he knew that Dean could never say no to those big blue eyes who despite everything, cared for him with every atom in his body. Dean still wasn’t sure how he got here. Hesitantly, Dean nodded, creeping over to the bed and untangling the sheets. Cas followed around the other side, hitching a pair of Dean’s oversized pajama pants over his hips. He folded the comforter back neatly and slid in settling into his pillows, when Dean grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into Dean’s body. Cas turned over to face him, gently running his thumb across Dean’s cheekbone. 

“We’re okay.” Cas whispered so softly, Dean could barely hear it, but Dean did hear it, and sighed in response. Dean scooted himself down further into the bed, nesting hime head into Cas’s neck. Dean had never been much of a “touchy feely” person, but it was moments like these that he let his guard fall and let Cas’s protective embrace take over. Dean threw his arm around Cas’s hip, his legs tangling with the angel’s. And while Cas was as human as ever, Dean couldn’t help but still call him angel at times. Cas planted several kisses in his hair, wrapping his arm around Dean’s torso and closing his eyes.

“Hey babe?” Cas’s eyes opened slowly again.

“Hmm?” Dean smiled at Cas’s sleepy reply.

“Can we get pancakes in the morning?” Dean asked, his stomach already pondering breakfast even with the clock reading a steady 2:15. Cas groaned and stifled a laugh and pulled Dean closer.

“Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not always a fan of when Dean calls Cas "sweetheart" or "Honey" or "baby" (unless its sarcastic) because it feels out of character, but Dean casually calling Cas "babe" is just my favorite thing in the world and I don't know why. Anyway, until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
